


The Fedora Fic

by Rantaboutbees



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: NSFW, Other, banging an inanimate object, fedoras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rantaboutbees/pseuds/Rantaboutbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick really loves his fedora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fedora Fic

Patrick slid his shlong into the fedora and screamed "Oh my god yes fedora


End file.
